Family Ties: 2 You're Not My Sister
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: Skye has proved how unsisterly her feelings for Lucas are, now it is time for him to return the favour, but will Skye have changed her mind about Lucas? Will Lucas be able to convince her that they are right for each other? Sequel to I'm Not Your Sister.


Well here is the sequel to I'm not your sister. It is not essential to have read that first but it is better if you have. So if you haven't read it go over and read and review now *hint hint*. Anyway let me know what you think of this one. It is set the day after I'm not your sister. Hopefully I didn't stuff it up. I think I have made missjunie's 2 hour deadline. I will be writing the third installment in this trilogy soon. Anyway I don't own Terra Nova, if I did there would already be a season 2 filled with lots of sexy Lucket goodness *hint hint fox*

* * *

><p>Lucas stood outside the command center watching the colonists as they went about their daily business. One particular colonist that he was watching was Skye. She stood in the marketplace, chatting with her friends.<p>

Skye felt eyes on the back of her neck. She looked up to see Lucas staring at her. He winked at her, causing her to blush and look away.

"Lucas is looking at you again," announced Hunter.

"Shh don't look at him," replied Skye, grabbing his arm and turning him.

"Did something happen between you two?" asked Tasha.

"No," spluttered Skye. "Why would you think that?" She glanced back up at the command center, noticing that Lucas was still watching her.

Their eyes met across the market place. Skye found herself captivated by his intense stare. She found herself unable to look away. His eyes seemed to capture her and hold her rooted to the spot. Skye's eyes drifted lower, noticing the way that his rolled up sleeves showed off his toned arms and the way that his shirt loosely clung to his chest, the top few buttons undone, giving her a glimpse of his chest, teasing her. She bit her lip, thinking of what else was under those clothes of his. Lucas raised his hand, beckoning to her with his finger.

"Yup, nothing going on at all," replied Tasha in a sarcastic voice, bringing Skye out of her trance.

"What do you mean?" ask Skye, her voice rising slightly. There was no way that Tasha could know about the previous day's events, unless Lucas had talked, but Skye would deny it, she would deny that anything ever happened.

"Oh come on," continued Tasha. "We all saw your little eye fucking episode just then."

"What? No!" denied Skye, not sure if she should be relieved that her friends weren't aware of what happened the previous day or worried that her friends were assuming that she would do something like that.

"Come on Josh, back me up." Tasha pleaded. Josh huffed and folded his arms, not at all happy with the current topic of conversation. Hunter wasn't much help either.

"Watching your sister again?" questioned Mira, distracting Lucas from where he was currently attempting to lip read, curious as to what Skye's friends were discussing that seemed to have Skye quite flustered.

"She's not my sister," he replied, smirking as he remembered exactly how Skye had convinced him that she wasn't his sister.

"But you are watching her," countered Mira. "She is going to be the death of you. She is going to ruin everything we have worked so hard for. Don't let her stuff this up."

Lucas turned to leave, sick of the sound of Mira's voice.

"Don't let your precious sister ruin it all!" she called to Lucas' retreating back.

"She's not my sister!" yelled Lucas in an exasperated tone as he walked away down the stairs of the Command Center towards the market place towards Skye and her friends.

"Hello Bucket," he said as he walked up behind her, causing her to jump.

"What do you want Lucas?" she questioned in a harsh tone.

"What do I want?" Lucas repeated with a hint of a smirk on his face. "Well I was up in the command center wondering how to spend this afternoon when I thought what better way to spend an afternoon than with someone who isn't my sister. Now my first thought was that that would be you seeing as though you have made it quite clear how unsisterly your feelings for me are."

"I have no feelings for you whatsoever," denied Skye.

"No feelings whatsoever? You know what I think?" he continued before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I think you're lying." Skye had to fight to suppress a shiver at his words as his breath tickled her neck.

"Come now Bucket," he continued, straightening up. "I'm sure your friends wouldn't mind if I borrowed you for the afternoon."

"I would," mumbled Josh, loud enough for Lucas to hear.

"See," Lucas announced. "No objections." Skye deliberated this for a second. Her moment of doubt was all he needed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her off through the colony, leaving behind a protesting Josh.

"Where are we going?" questioned Skye as Lucas led her swiftly through the colony.

"To my housing unit," Lucas replied.

"You mean the housing unit that you stole from some unsuspecting person when you came and decided to take over my home," she argued.

"No. This is my housing unit. You forget that this was once my home too Bucket, but it was taken from me," he replied. Skye looked up, feeling slightly guilty as she noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes. "My father decided to keep it vacant, probably in case I ever decided to beg for forgiveness and return. Well I'm back but I'm not begging for forgiveness.

Soon they arrived at the housing unit. Skye hesitated as Lucas opened the door, unsure of what would happen if she went inside, unsure of the implications of willingly entering Lucas' home.

"What makes you think I want to come in?" questioned Skye.

"Do you?" asked Lucas. "The choice is yours." He turned and walked through the door, leaving Skye alone outside. She stood there debating her options. She had a choice; she could leave now and go back to her friends or go inside and see what Lucas had planned for her. She knew that going back to her friends would be the easier option but she couldn't stop herself from walking through the doorway into Lucas' housing unit. Lucas looked up as she shut the door behind her.

"Have a seat Bucket," he said as he noticed her standing awkwardly by the door. She walked over to where he was seated and went to sit on the couch across from him.

"Not there," he said, patting the spot on the couch next to him. Skye looked at the spot that he had indicated before sitting at the other end of the couch, leaving at least enough space for two people between them.

"As stubborn as ever," he chucked to himself as he moved along the couch so that he was sitting right next to her, leaving her trapped between him and the end of the couch.

"What are you doing?" she asked a hint of nervousness in her voice, still unsure if he had any ulterior motives for bringing her there that day.

"I'm moving closer to you," he replied as though this was obvious. "And now I'm touching your face," he continued as his fingers gently caressed her cheek before closing the gap, leaving his lips millimetres away from hers.

"And now I'm kissing you," he said simply before bringing his lips to hers.

"Why?" questioned Skye?" as she pulled away.

"Why not?" replied Lucas as he leaned in again.

"Why me?" she asked pulling away from him.

"Because you're not my sister, your my Bucket." He replied.

"That's not a reason," she argued.

"Because I can," he reasoned, trying again.

"Lucas," she sighed in an exasperated tone. "That's not a reason."

"Don't," interrupted Lucas softly as he brought his finger up to her lips. "Don't fight it, don't fight us."

"Lucas, it's wrong." She argued, feeling as though she had to be the one to put a stop to things. Lucas had made it clear the previous day that he wasn't going to stop her and she knew that someone had to take control of the situation, and not in the way that Lucas wanted to.

"Bucket, when two people are this right for each other nothing can keep them apart, nothing." He said looking deep into her eyes. Skye felt her resolve slipping away.

"But Taylor," she continued, searching for excuses. "He's like a father to me."

"Bucket you're not my sister and you know it," he interrupted as his anger began to show. "You've made it quite clear. Don't deny it."

"Lucas," she sighed.

"Don't 'Lucas' me." He yelled in frustration, jumping to his feet. "When will you stop looking for excuses? Why can't you just accept us?"

Lucas clenched his fists, fighting to keep his anger under control. He turned and stormed out of the room, not trusting himself to be around Skye when he was like this. Skye was left sitting there, wondering why she was so determined to fight this. What Lucas had said made sense. She was looking for an excuse, she was looking for an escape route. Now she had it, he wasn't going to stop her from leaving. She was once again faced with a choice. She could go after Lucas and console him or she could walk out of the housing unit and leave him. It would be too easy, there was nothing to stop her nothing apart from the fact that her heart wouldn't let her leave, it was holding her there, keeping her close to Lucas. She knew what she had to do.

She stood up and made her way across to the room that Lucas had disappeared into, noting that it was his bedroom. Upon entering the room she discovered him standing across the other side of the room, staring out the window. She quietly walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No more excuses." She said softly. Lucas turned his head to look at her, feeling his anger fading at her touch. Skye closed the gap, capturing his lips with hers. Lucas turned to Skye and wrapped his arms around her waist, never breaking the kiss.

Skye deepened the kiss, winding her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer to her. Lucas pulled away and looked down at her, his eyes questioning her.

"Really?" he asked, needing the confirmation. "No more excuses?"

"No more excuses," she replied in an assertive tone, bringing her lips back to his.

Skye knew that this was a defining point in their relationship, it was a point of no return. Up until this point they had danced along the line of seduction, flirting with temptation. Now Skye was boldly stepping across the line, meeting Lucas on the other side. She was ready to accept the inevitable, she was ready to accept Lucas.

Skye's hands travelled to the top of Lucas' shirt before making their way back down, swiftly undoing the buttons. Lucas broke the kiss, moving his lips to her neck. He kissed down her neck, causing her breath to hitch. Skye's hands travelled lower, fumbling with the buttons in her haste to rid Lucas of his shirt. She grew frustrated with them and roughly pulled the two sides of the shirt apart, causing the last few buttons to pop off and fall to the ground, scattering across the floor, going unnoticed by Lucas who was continuing his assault down Skye's neck as she roughly pushed his shirt over his shoulders, letting it drop to the ground. He trailed his hands down her sides before reaching for the hem of her shirt and lifting it over her head.

Skye stumbled backwards to the bed, pulling Lucas with her. Hands travelled everywhere as clothes fell to the floor. Lucas pushed Skye back onto the bed before climbing on top of her and kissing her passionately. Lucas moved his hands down her sides, his fingers dancing over her skin, leaving a hot trail. He began to kiss back down her neck. His lips travelled down her chest, he took one of her nipples in his mouth, his tongue swirled around it causing Skye to moan. He moved to her other nipple, his teeth grazing over it lightly as he continued his assault, his hands travelling lower and lower. His fingers reached her underwear, slipping underneath the sides. He began to pull them down slowly, gradually revealing her inch by inch.

"Lucas," Skye gasped as her eyes flickered shut before moaning as he slowly entered a finger inside her. Skye's back arched at his touch as he entered a second finger. The sensations that his fingers were causing overwhelmed her. Lucas looked down at Skye, her eyes were half shut, clouded with passion. She was laid out naked before him, moaning his name, completely at his mercy.

"Lucas. Need you. Now," she gasped, unable to form a coherent sentence. Lucas removed his fingers before lining himself up at her entrance and entering her slowly. He moaned, consumed by the feel of Skye. Skye's breath was coming in short gasps as Lucas moved inside her. Lucas looked down at Skye once again captivated by her beauty.

"Ahh Skye," he gasped. Skye looked up at him, their eyes met for a second before she grabbed Lucas' neck, brining him to her for a passionate kiss, pouring all her feelings into that kiss as he moved inside her. Skye was soon brought over the edge, calling out Lucas' name causing him to join her in ecstasy as he came hard.

Lucas rolled off Skye and lay down next to her, fighting to catch his breath. Skye let her arm flop down onto Lucas' sweaty chest, feeling as it gently rose and fell. Lucas wrapped his arm around Skye pulling her close to him as they lay there in silence.

"Did you mean what you said?" Lucas asked, breaking the silence. Skye nodded.

"I mean it, no more excuses." Skye said as she snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Lucas smiled, knowing that he was making progress with Skye, he was glad that she was no longer shying away from him and that she was no longer looking for excuses. That day was a turning point for them. It was the day that Skye stopped looking for a way out. It was the day that she accepted Lucas.

* * *

><p>Later that day Lucas was once again standing outside the Command Center looking over the colony. Mira was next to him, rambling on about some unimportant nonsense that Lucas was not in the mood to listen to. He spotted Skye standing with her friends again, it was just like it had been earlier that day, although it was different, Lucas was in a noticeably better mood. Skye looked up, almost as if sensing his eyes on her. Lucas winked at her, causing her to smile as a blush crept up onto her cheeks. He smiled knowing that he was definitely making progress with her.<p>

"Watching your sister again?" accused Mira. But Lucas was already walking off, sick of the sound of her voice.

"She's not my sister!' he called before looking over at Skye and lowering his voice, muttering to himself. "You're not my sister. You're my Bucket."


End file.
